The VITA Program will provide support for early-stage translational development of product candidates in the fields of vascular disorders, thrombotic diseases, and pulmonary hypertension. Proposed project areas of interest may include peripheral arterial disease, aortic aneurysms and dissections, pulmonary vascular disorders, venous and arterial thrombosis, thromboembolic disorders, and disorders of the lymphatic system. Not included as specific topics in this program are diseases of the coronary and intracranial arteries.